Ash and Nessa
by Raichu
Summary: It's a low time in Ash and Nessa's lives. Does Ash have what it takes to defeat an old adversary? Does Nessa have what it takes to become a successful trainer? Sequel to Goodbye Raichu.
1. Nessa Challenges Ash

iThis was the second story I wrote that was set in the Pokmon world.  
It was about Ash and some other characters from the TV series and some new ones  
like Nessa. It features a lot more Pokmon battles. In the background is  
Ash's dealing with the situation he was left with at the end of the previous  
story, /iGoodbye Raichui. In the foreground is Ash helping Nessa understand  
what it means to be a Pokmon trainer.iI recommend that you read /IGoodbye RaichuI before you read this one.  
Otherwise you would spoil the first one.bAsh and NessabChapter One -- Nessa Challenges AshP  
The two challengers stood facing each other at opposite ends of the stadium.  
At one end was a sturdy, sixteen year-old boy with a firm look of determination  
in his face. At the other stood a short, scrawny, ten year-old girl looking  
quite apprehensive. Lights came on, illuminating the ground and the contestants,  
accentuating the differences between them.  
P  
"Challenger Nessa from Celadon City wishes to challenge Cerulean Gym Leader  
Ash Ketchum," announced an adjudicator. "You may use up to two Pokmon  
each. The contestant with no Pokmon able to battle loses the match.  
Begin now!"  
P  
"Don't think that I'll be easy on you," Ash warned the young girl. It was his  
usual opening line, but was often untrue. Ash never wanted to crush his gym  
challengers, only to defeat them in a way that spurred them on to try harder  
next time.  
P  
"You don't need to be," came an unconvincing reply.  
P  
Ash took a Pok ball from his belt and threw it into the stadium. The red  
and white halves hinged open while in mid-air, and from inside it materialized a  
purplish blue turtle-shaped figure. "I choose Wartortle for my first  
Pokmon," called Ash.  
P  
"Then I choose Pikachu," replied the girl, similarly throwing a Pok  
ball that released a small yellow mousey-looking creature with tall ears and a  
zig-zag tail. "Your water Pokmon is no match for my electric type."  
P  
Ash felt a touch of envy as soon as he saw the Pikachu. His own very first  
Pokmon was a Pikachu, but they parted ways some months earlier, and Ash  
missed his former companion deeply. Nessa's Pikachu looked in poorer shape than  
the one he used to have, though--it looked almost as scrawny as her.  
P  
Ash wasted no time. "Water gun!" he commanded.  
P  
"Evade the attack," called out Nessa.  
P  
Wartortle obediently opened its mouth and aimed a torrent of water out of it  
towards its opponent. The smaller Pikachu was quick off the mark and easily  
dodged the attack.  
P  
"Thundershock!" Nessa ordered her Pikachu, excitedly. Pikachu tensed its face,  
spat a few sparks from its cheeks as if to prime itself, and shot a bolt of  
electricity at Ash's Wartortle.  
P  
Being slower than Pikachu, Wartortle could not avoid the attack. The  
thundershock hit its mark and stunned Wartortle, but it managed to withstand it,  
and in a moment was ready for its trainer's next command.  
P  
Poor Nessa seemed more stunned than Wartortle. "But I thought water  
Pokmon were weak against electricity..."  
P  
Unabe to regain her composure in time to direct Pikachu, Ash seized his chance.  
"Wartortle, skull bash, now!" ye yelled, pointing at his opponent's  
PokP  
Wartortle took several bounds, then dived head-first, straight towards its  
little opponent. "Pika!" it cried. Without direction from Nessa, Pikachu was  
unsure whether to attack or retreat. It looked back at her uncertainly.  
P  
"Oh no," exclaimed Nessa. She lifted her Pok ball and attempted to  
recall Pikachu. But she was too late. The blue missile struck its target and  
knocked the yellow mouse down.  
P  
Nessa and Ash watched and waited. Pikachu tried to get up once, twice, then fell  
flat on its face, too dazed from the impact.  
P  
"Pikachu is unable to battle," announced the adjudicator.  
P  
"Oh!" gasped Nessa. She recalled it into its Pok ball and stopped to  
think. Ash noticed a worried look on her face.  
P  
"Please decide which Pokmon you wish to use next," advised the  
adjudicator. "Otherwise you will have to forfeit."  
P  
Without saying another word, Nessa threw another Pok ball into the  
arena. A lizard-like Pokmon with a flame at the end of its tail  
appeared.  
P  
"Wartortle, return," called Ash, recalling his first Pokmon into its  
Pok ball. Choosing another, he called out, "I choose you! Go,  
Bellsprout!"  
P  
Nessa gasped as she saw a wobbly, stalky, plant-like creature with a bell-shaped  
head appear. "But Ash," she said, "Wartortle had the type advantage over  
Charmander. Your Bellsprout'll be weak against my fire type."  
P  
"There's more to Pokmon battles than matching types," replied Ash.  
"Let's go."  
P  
"Charmander," ordered Nessa, "ember attack!"  
P  
"Stun spore," commanded Ash simultaneously.  
P  
Both Pokmon sent forth their attacks, Charmander issuing a burst of  
flame from its mouth and Bellsprout spraying out a mist of fine particles.  
Charmander's ember struck its target first and sent Bellsprout reeling over  
backwards, obviously shaken by the blast. The stun spore then reached  
Charmander, who haplessly breathed some of it in. The effects were immediate:  
Charmander became unsteady on its feet, then it started coughing, shook  
violently, and finally fell over, paralyzed.  
P  
Ash's attention was directed to his own Pokmon. "Bellsprout, are you  
OK?" he called. He banked on Bellsprout being able to handle one ember attack,  
but not two. So he had to act quickly in case Charmander recovered.  
P  
"Bellsprout, vine whip, now!"  
P  
Bellsprout got back up onto its root-like feet and shot out two green tendrils  
towards its weakened opponent.  
P  
Meanwhile, Nessa was trying to coax her Pokmon up. "Come on, Charmander,  
you can do it! Try and get up."  
P  
Charmander struggled to overcome its paralysis and pushed itself unsteadily  
onto its feet. But before it could gather the energy to continue the fight,  
Bellsprout's vine whip struck with a crack, knocking it over again.  
P  
"Charmander," cried Nessa, almost in tears, "Please keep fighting."  
P  
Ash was moved. Nessa seemed keen and genuine, but she was hopeless. He didn't  
want Charmander to suffer any further attack, but as a gym leader, he couldn't  
intentionally allow someone to beat him.  
P  
"Bell!" uttered Bellsprout, eager to prove itself to its trainer.  
P  
"Wait, Bellsprout," Ash said. Then to Nessa, he asked, "Do you forfeit?"  
P  
"I...I don't know," Nessa sobbed.  
P  
"I still have Wartortle," reminded Ash. "There's no point letting Charmander  
suffer. You need to have it treated at a Pokmon Centre."  
P  
"All...all right. I...forfeit."  
P  
"Nessa has forfeited the match," promptly announced the adjudicator. "The  
victory goes to the gym leader."  
P  
Poor Nessa burst into tears. She returned Charmander to its Pok ball  
and started to run out.  
P  
"Wait!" Ash called out.  
P  
Nessa stopped and turned around. Ash ran up to her.  
P  
"Nessa, don't give up."  
P  
"That's easy for you to say. You're a gym leader. You're not as bad as me.  
No-one can be as bad as me."  
P  
"Nessa, you need to learn a lot more about training Pokmon, and you have  
to keep practising. One day, when you're ready, you can come back and try  
again."  
P  
She looked down thoughtfully at the Pok ball in her hand. A tear fell  
onto it. She wiped another from her cheek with her free hand. "I've got to take  
Charmander to the Pokmon Centre."  
P  
"You know where it is?"  
P  
Nessa nodded. "I'll be OK." She went off, still sniffing. As she reached the  
doorway, she turned back for a moment and looked at Ash, then went on her way.  
P style="text-align: center; font-size: 8pt" George Politis 2002/P 


	2. Misty Encourages Ash

bAsh and NessabChapter Two -- Misty Encourages AshP  
Ash noticed yesterday's mail, still unopened. One colourful envelope looked  
interesting and was addressed simply to "the Gym Leader". Technically, that  
was Misty, since he was only there two days a week, but curiosity overcame him  
and he opened it. He read it and went to find Misty.  
P  
He found her in the swimming pool, exercising with some of her water  
Pokmon. Misty was a year or so older than Ash, and about the same  
height. She looked nice in her costume, he thought, so he spent a moment  
enjoying looking at her before he announced his presence. If only she'd get rid  
of that lopsided ponytail, he mused, she'd look perfect.  
P  
Misty noticed him. "What are you gawking at?" she shouted.  
P  
"Hey Misty, have a look at this letter."  
P  
With a Vaporeon's ease, Misty swam up to the side of the pool and lifted herself  
out.  
P  
"What's up, Ash?"  
P  
"Viridian's hosting a Gym Leaders' Championship. It says, 'the inaugural  
Pokmon Gym Leaders' Championship is a knock-out competition and is open  
to the first sixteen gym leaders that apply.' Do you want to go?"  
P  
"When's it on?"  
P  
"Uh...it's two weeks from today."  
P  
"Oh, what a shame," replied Misty. "My sisters have something planned, and I  
won't be able to get out of it. Hey, Ash, why don't you go?"  
P  
Ash looked doubtful. A few months ago he would've jumped at such a chance. But  
that was when he still had Pikachu. Since then, the loss of his closest  
Pokmon had adverseley affected Ash's confidence. Gym challengers were no  
problem, since most of them had little experience. Even when he lost, he was  
pleased to hand out a badge and see the happy look on the challenger's face. But  
facing other gym leaders, most of them more experienced than him, was another  
matter.  
P  
Misty, as usual, could see right through him. "Ash, if you put your mind to it,  
I think it'll do you a lot of good. You know Pikachu didn't win all of your  
battles. You've got plenty of great PokP  
"Do you really think I stand a chance, Misty?"  
P  
"I'm behind you all the way. Where's the Ash Ketchum I used to know?"  
/P 


	3. Emily Battles Ash

bAsh and NessabChapter Three -- Emily Battles AshP  
Viridian City was a pleasant place to visit, Ash thought, with its interesting  
modern architecture and open grassy squares. It wasn't a bustly city at all, but  
Ash nevertheless preferred the homlier atmosphere of smaller places like Pallet,  
his home town.  
P  
Ash arrived at the Viridian Gym and entered through the large double doors that  
formed the entrance to the recently renovated structure. Inside was a roomy  
porch half-filled with people. Hallways stretched out to the left and right  
leading to the various chambers. The Viridian Gym had expanded to include  
stadiums relating to various Pokmon elements.  
P  
A few metres from the entrance was a registration desk. Ash approached and  
introduced himself.  
P  
"Mr Ketchum, your match is at nine o'clock in the Water Gym," a pleasantly  
mannered receptionist informed him. All matches today are with three  
Pokmon, and with six tomorrow. If you win your first match, your next  
will be, let's see..., at three o'clock this afternoon in the Rock Stadium.  
P  
"Thanks," replied Ash politely.  
P  
"The noticeboard over there will give you more information."  
P  
Ash looked around. There were some unfamiliar faces and some familiar ones,  
including a few gym leaders he had fought in the past. Ash nodded at a few  
people that caught his glance as he walked over to the noticeboard.  
P  
Ash looked to see if the noticeboard named his competitor.  
9:00 am Water GymA. Ketchum (Cerulean) vs E. Carter (Tangelo)  
P  
Hmm, thought Ash, that must be Tangelo Island. So there's a Pokmon Gym  
there now. He looked around, wondering who Carter might be. Apprehension started  
setting in. He was glad that he didn't have to wait long before the match. He  
didn't want to get too anxious before it even started.  
P  
How strange, he realized. Before Pikachu left, the reason he wouldn't want to  
wait, was so he could get stuck into the battle. Why had he changed so much?  
P~ ~ ~P  
When it was time, Ash entered the Water Gym. It was basically an indoor swimming  
pool, with semi-circular stands at each end for the contestants and a circle in  
each half where the competing Pokmon could stand, unless, of course,  
they were water Pokmon that swam in the water itself. There was seating  
on the left and right, filled with a good-sized audience. The event must have  
been better publicized than he thought. That didn't help his anxiety very much.  
P  
Ash looked straight ahead and saw his opponent enter. She was perhaps a little  
older than him, with flowing dark brown hair, dressed in an elegant blouse and  
skirt. At least his first competitor was not likely to have more experience than  
him. Still, he mustn't let his guard down--appearances were often deceiving when  
it came to Pokmon and their trainers.  
P  
A voice came over the loudspeaker. iLadies and gentlemen, welcome to the first  
session of the inaugural Viridian City Pokmon Gym Leaders' Championship.  
In the Water Gym we have our two youngest contenders, Emily Carter from Tangelo  
Island and Ash Ketchum from Cerulean City.P  
An adjudicator standing at one side of the pool initiated the battle. "This is  
a three-on-three Pokmon match. Begin now!"  
P  
Both contestants released their first Pokmon, Emily a Goldeen and Ash  
his Bellsprout. Bellsprout was Ash's most recently acquired Pokmon and  
had never been in a championship battle of any sort. However, they had trained  
very hard and Ash felt that it was ready.  
iThe two contestants have sent out their first Pok/i said the  
announcer. iCarter's choice is better suited to the environment, but Ketchum's  
Bellsprout has the type advantage.P  
Goldeen was a white and gold fish-shaped Pokmon and as such was an  
excellent swimmer. "Tackle," called Emily.  
P  
"Stun spore," called Ash.  
P  
Goldeen dived into the water and raced towards its target. Bellsprout braced  
itself and primed itself for its own attack.  
P  
As Goldeen burst out of the water, Bellsprout bent back its flexible body and  
dodged the attack. While Goldeen was still in the air, Bellsprout spurt out a  
cloud of stun spore.  
P  
"Wash it off and do a horn attack," called out Emily. Goldeen dived back into  
the water and swam about, removing the stun spore before it could take effect.  
iAnd it's a stalemate,/i commented the announcer. iBoth Pokmon have  
evaded each other's first attack.P  
"Try a razor leaf," called Ash. He was feeling unsure of himself. If only he had  
Pikachu, he'd win this round in seconds.  
P  
By the time Goldeen jumped out of the water to try its second attack,  
Bellsprout was ready and shot out a flurry of spinning leaves. They struck  
Goldeen and knocked it off course. It fell back, flailing, into the water.  
iIt looks like Bellsprout's type advantage has come through,/i came the  
commentary. iHas Ketchum won the first round?P  
"Hurry, do a stun spore now," shouted Ash. Bellsprout immediately obeyed. Still  
dazed by the razor leaf attack, this time Goldeen was unable to get rid of the  
stun spore in time.  
P  
"Goldeen, are you OK?" called Emily. It didn't respond.  
P  
"Goldeen is unable to battle," pronounced the adjudicator.  
iThis is one well-trained Bellsprout,/i commented the announcer as Emily  
recalled her fallen fish into its Pok ball. iOne strike and Goldeen is  
out.P  
So maybe all the training has paid off, thought Ash. His fickle spirits lifted  
with the first victory, but he knew not to become complacent.  
P  
Emily, unfazed, chose her second Pokmon. Throwing her next Pok  
ball, a cute-looking, sleek, grey and white creature appeared and slid  
gracefully into the water.  
iA Dratini!/i said the announcer. iThis rare dragon-type Pokmon is  
a good swimmer and strong fighter, without many weaknesses--an excellent choice  
for the situation.P  
"Tackle!" commanded Emily.  
P  
"Bellsprout, vine whip," ordered Ash.  
P  
Dratini darted through the water. It came out, flying at an awesome speed,  
directly towards Bellsprout. As Bellsprout arched to dodge the attack, Dratini  
bent its tail, slapping Bellsprout on its head. The audience roared in amazement  
at the success of this unusual tactic.  
P  
"Again," commanded Emily.  
P  
"Bellsprout, try and grab it with your vine whip," cried Ash. One unusual turn  
deserves another, he reckoned.  
P  
Bellsprout obediently released two strong but flexible vines and held them in  
mid-air, ready for its opponent's approach. As the sleek grey dragon emerged  
from the water, it was immediately encircled and ensnared by two strong vines.  
Dratini's momentum carried it forward, but Bellsprout held on firmly and stood  
its ground. The Dratini's fell onto the platform behind Bellsprout with a loud  
thud.   
P  
"Sleep powder," ordered Ash.  
P  
"Break free," cried out Emily, sounding worried.  
P  
Bellsprout deftly twisted around to face its bound opponent and aimed a jet of  
powder from its bruised head directly into its opponent's face. The trapped  
Pokmon tried to wriggle out of its prison. But before it could succeed,  
Bellsprout's sleep powder took effect, and Dratini went limp.  
P  
Ash's stomach was turning. He realized that he was now close to winning the  
second round without losing any Pokmon. His excitement took over--he  
had to do whatever it took to win.  
P  
"Slam it," cried Ash.  
P  
Still firmly holding its opponent entagled in its tendrils, Bellsprout raised it  
up over its head, then slammed it back down, hard against the platform.  
P  
"Throw it back!" Ash yelled.  
P  
Using every inch of flexibility in its sinuous body, Bellsprout immediately  
whirled the limp Dratini twice over its head in a circle then aimed it back to  
the other platform. Dratini flew gracelessly through the air and landed with an  
even louder thud than before. The poor creature didn't stand a chance of  
recovery.  
iThis is one tough 'sprout!/i the announcer called out over the now loud  
muttering of the audience.  
P  
Ash's feelings were suddenly mixed. He was glad that he was winning, but his  
treatment of the Dratini was a bit brutal. The audience may be impressed with  
his Bellsprout, but would their feelings turn against him? Would the adjudicator  
object?  
P  
"Dratini is unable to battle," the adjudicator said coldly, and gave Ash a stern  
glance. Ash nodded back silently.  
P  
Emily released her third Pokmon. A Charmeleon appeared on the platform.  
The thing looked around at the watery environment, then turned back with a  
perplexed look at its trainer.  
iSo with one Pokmon left,/i came the announcer's voice, iCarter  
has abandoned matching her Pokmon to the field and is trying to counter  
her opponent's type. But Charmeleon appears to feel out of place in its watery  
surroundings.P  
"Flamethrower," commanded Emily.  
P  
"Bellsprout, return!" ordered Ash, recalling it. He had more sense than to allow  
a well-trained fire type attack his plant. "Go, Charizard!"  
iLadies and Gentlemen, Ketchum is fighting fire with fire,/i said the  
announcer, iand it looks like Carter might be outmatched.P  
Emily sighed, then shook her head with a half smile. She knew, as the announcer  
said, that her opponent had outmatched her. She was going to lose, but not  
without as good a fight as she could muster.  
P  
"Flamethrower," she repeated.  
P  
"Fight its flamethrower with yours," called Ash.  
P  
The two fire Pokmon shot out bursts of flame at each other.  
Charizard's stronger blast overcame Charmeleon's and engulfed the smaller  
opponent.  
P  
"Try harder!" called Emily, "Give it all you've got."  
P  
"Body slam," called Ash.  
P  
Charizard flew off its platform, beat its powerful wings once, twice, and dived  
straight for Charmeleon. Charmeleon issed forth a frightful blast of fire from  
its mouth, directly at the looming giant. But Charizard continued its approach,  
gaining speed. Charmeleon quickly looked left and right. It couldn't jump in the  
water without harming itself, unlike Charizard it couldn't fly away, and it was  
its master's last Pokmon. It braced itself as best it could. Then  
Charizard's huge bulk struck and knocked it over, breathless.  
P  
All eyes were on Charmeleon as Charizard flew back to its platform. Charmeleon  
tried to get back onto its feet, but it lost heart more than it lost its  
strength, and it fell down, motionless.  
P  
"Charmeleon is unable to battle," declared the adjudicator. "Ash Ketchum from  
Cerulean City Gym is the winner."  
P  
The audience applauded and the announcer said something, but Ash was lost in  
thought. He was happy he had won of course, but the competition so far had been  
easy. He only won the last round because his Pokmon was at a more  
advanced stage. If Emily had had another Charizard, victory would not have  
been so certain. Ash really missed Pikachu and the almost seamless relationship  
that had existed between them. Could he succeed without him as the opposition  
got tougher?  
/P 


	4. Blaine Meets Ash

**Ash and Nessa**

**Chapter Four -- Blaine Meets Ash**

Shortly after the match, Ash was in the foyer again. He soon found himself surrounded by a group of people all wishing to speak to him and pelting him with questions and praising his performance. 

"Ash, how did you feel when you won?" "Ash, I knew you'd beat her. You're the tops." "Hey Ash, I saw you at the Pokémon League competition. Didn't you have a Pikachu following you around?" "How long have you been a gym leader?" "That's quite a sprite of a 'sprout you've got there." 

Ash felt a bit overwhelmed and excused himself from the crowd. Still, the praise soaked in and he began to think that maybe things weren't really as bad as he was feeling. He decided to go outside and take his Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre in good time for his next match. 

"Ah, Mr Ketchum," the receptionist called out. "Congratulations on your win. Your next competitor won his first match in five minutes," she said matter-of-factly, "so I've updated the noticeboard." 

What!? Ash though, shocked. He thought he had had a quick victory. But five minutes! That unboosted his ego back to reality. He went to the noticeboard and looked for the details about his next match. He was stunned at what he read. 

3:00 pm Rock Stadium  
Blaine (Cinnabar) vs Ketchum (Cerulean) 

Blaine! That brought back memories of his first Pokémon journey. Blaine was a pretty tough opponent to beat. Ash had lost his first match with him, and had found the second difficult. So Blaine was still the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader after all these years. 

"Ash! So we meet again," came a soft, monotone voice from behind. 

Ash turned around. There he was! Blaine had noticeably aged and was now completely bald. 

"Are you surprised I still remember you? I don't give out that many badges, Ash, and I was impressed with your determination." 

"Uh... Thanks, Blaine," Ash replied, not really knowing what to say. 

"It's good to see you're a gym leader now. But you won't beat me this time." 

"Don't count on it, Blaine," replied Ash spontaneously. "The match hasn't even begun yet." Ash felt a surge of his former courage. His mind raced, thinking about how he might try and beat this tough opponent. 

"You're right, Ash," remarked Blaine with a wry smile. "We'll just wait and see." 

With that final comment, Blaine walked off. 

Now what did Blaine have up his sleeve, Ash thought. Ash had to come up with a strategy. What Pokémon did he have with him? What other Pokémon could he use? 

After a few moments, he had formulated a plan. He walked over to the Pokémon transfer unit and dialled up Professor Oak's laboratory, where his other Pokémon were kept. There was one particular Pokémon he needed, and he hoped that Professor Oak had it in its Poké ball at the time. He entered a password and a computerized list of his available Pokémon appeared on the monitor. Bill's latest version of the Pokémon storage and transporation system was almost completely automated. Of course Ash missed talking face to face with Professor Oak, but the new system saved the Professor a lot of valuable time that he could devote to research. 

Ash carefully scanned the list on the monitor. Good--it appeared that Professor Oak had thought ahead and kept all of Ash's Pokémon available for the competition. Ash decided what Pokémon to return to the lab and pressed the appropriate keys to make the exchange. 

Next, Ash left for the Pokémon Centre. While he had plenty of time, he wanted to have his team checked out to be sure that they were in top condition. He also wouldn't mind something to eat after that battle. 

On the way, he couldn't help thinking about Blaine's last comment. Did Blaine have something up his sleeve...a Charizard maybe? Would Ash's plan work? Or was Blaine just bluffing, trying to scare him. When Ash was struggling to regain his confidence, a scare tactic like that was the last thing he needed. 


	5. Ash Meets Nessa

**Ash and Nessa**

**Chapter Five -- Ash Meets Nessa**

Ash handed his Poké balls to the Pokémon Centre nurse. Her carrot-coloured hair bobbed only slightly as she nodded at him with a smile. 

As Ash turned from the counter, there behind him was someone he recognized. She jumped in surprise when she noticed him. 

"Ash! What are you doing here?" 

"Hi, Nessa," replied Ash. "How's your Pokémon journey going?" 

Nessa didn't look happy. 

"Nessa, your Pokémon are ready now," came the nurse's most commonly heard phrase in her usual manner. Behind the courtesy and friendliness one could feel a sense of authority and reliability, as if one could rely on someone who had great skill in her work. "Please take better care of your Pokémon next time," she continued, "and make sure you feed them a balanced diet." 

"OK, I'll try," replied Nessa. 

Ash noticed that she only picked up two Poké balls. 

"So what are doing at Viridian City?" asked Ash. 

"I've come to try my luck at the Gym here?" 

"Try your _luck_!?" blurted Ash. "Nessa, winning Pokémon battles is a matter of skill, not luck!" 

The room fell silent as all eyes turned towards Ash. He looked around, and felt embarrassed. Nessa looked hurt. 

"Please keep quiet," said the nurse. "You know where you are." Ash knew the nurse at Viridian City well. For all her kind heart and gentle nature, she could be firm when necessary. 

"Uh...sorry Nessa," Ash said meekly. "Hey, can I get you something to eat?" 

The two walked around to the cafeteria and Ash ordered them both a snack. 

"Anyway," Ash continued, "Viridian Gym's holding a gym leaders' championship today and tomorrow. There won't be any challenger competitions on." 

"Oh really!" said Nessa, "Is that why you're here?" 

"Yep! And I just won my first match." 

"Can I come and watch your next match?" 

"You can if you want. It's at three o'clock in the Rock Gym. You can come and watch me get creamed." 

"Oh Ash! Don't talk like that. You'll win. You're good." 

Ash wanted to change the subject. "Hey, you didn't tell me how your Pokémon journey's going. When did you start?" 

Ash could sense that Nessa was debating whether or not to talk to him. After a moment's thought, Nessa decided that Ash really seemed interested, and he seemed to be a good trainer that might be able to help her. 

"I started four weeks ago," she finally started in a soft voice, her fingers fidgeting, "but I haven't caught any new Pokémon." 

"I figured as much." Ash noticed her miserable expression and tried his best to offer a look of understanding. 

"Pikachu was my pet at home in Celadon City," she continued. It's the only Pokémon I'd seen much in real life. But I love watching Pokémon battles on TV--all those amazing abilities they have, all those attacks they fight with. And I wanted to be part of it." 

"So you got yourself a Charmander. But why haven't you caught any more?" 

"I tried, Ash, I really did. I've tried catching Pidgey, but they fly away. I've tried catching Rattata, but they escape from my Poké balls." 

"You're making the same mistakes I did when I started out. Hey, Nessa! How about we go out to the Viridian forest and I'll show you how a Pokémon master catches Pokémon?" 

"Viridian forest!?" 

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time until my next match. Just bring lots of Poké balls." 

"It's not that. It's creepy in the forest. All those bug types!" 

"Aw, come on! A Pokémon's a Pokémon. Let's go. It'll be fun." 

In spite of her fears, Nessa knew that this might be her only chance of fulfilling her dream of becoming a reasonable Pokémon trainer. And Ash's beckoning smile seemed to infuse encouragement into her. Somehow she she forced herself to find some courage and agreed to go. 


	6. Ash Encourages Nessa

**Ash and Nessa**

**Chapter Six -- Ash Encourages Nessa**

It didn't take long to walk from the Pokémon Centre through the tree-lined streets of the city to the outskirts of the Viridian Forest. They left the road and proceeded slowly through the bushes and trees. After a couple of minutes, Ash noticed a small bird pecking at the grass in a clearing. 

He motioned Nessa to be quiet. "How about that Pidgey for starters?" he whispered. 

Nessa pulled out a Poké ball and was going to throw it at the Pidgey, but Ash reached out his hand and stopped her. 

"Before you can catch a Pokémon," Ash explained, "you have to weaken it. Send out Pikachu and thundershock it." 

Nessa nodded and began to follow his instructions. "Pikachu, thundershock that Pidgey," she whispered upon releasing it. 

Pikachu crept closer to the small, wild Pokémon. It tensed its face, priming its electric sacs for a quick strike. It crept just a little closer. Then... crack! It stepped on a fallen twig. The Pidgey instantly turned its face towards the sound of the snapping wood, flapped its wings briskly and flew up into the air. Pikachu shot out a blast of lightning, narrowly missing the now moving target, and struck some bushes at the far end of the clearing. Everyone's attention was on the Pidgey, so they didn't notice the bushes rustle. 

The Pidgey fought back, beating its wings harder and harder. A strong wind swept Pikachu off its feet and sent it rolling back in a tangle of fur, twigs and leaves. Ash and Nessa covered their faces with their arms to protect themselves from the flying dust and forest debris. 

Suddenly, from out behind the bushes burst out a large pink monster with a horn on its head, looking very angry. It paused and looked around. Seeing Ash, Nessa and her Pikachu, it wasted no time and began to charge. 

"Quick, up a tree," cried Ash when he noticed their peril. The Pidgey now forgotten, Pikachu got to its feet, bolted to the nearest tree, and easily climbed up. Ash and Nessa hastily followed. Ash gave her a boost. 

The fierce poisonous Pokémon was almost upon them. Ash knew now he wouldn't make it to safety on time. He turned to face the creature, his body tensed, ready to battle it bare-handed if he had to. But he didn't get a chance to fight. All of a sudden, he saw a blinding flash of light, felt all his muscles spasm at once, and then, darkness. 

When he woke up, Ash was lying on his back on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw someone trying to rouse him. It took him a few moments to recognize it as Nessa. 

"Ash, are you OK?" he heard her repeat a few times. 

He struggled to regain his senses. "Urrh... I think so. How long was I out for?" 

"Only a minute." 

She helped him up. He dusted his clothes and tried unsuccessfully to comb some twigs out of his hair with his fingers. 

"I guess your Pikachu just learned thunderbolt attack," he said. "Hey, where's the Nidorino?" 

Nessa pointed to an unconscious beast lying on the ground. 

"Capture it!" said Ash. 

"What!?" Nessa replied, her eyes and mouth wide open. 

"Your Pikachu knocked it out. Catch it with a Poké ball before it comes to and charges us again." 

Nessa's eyes lit up at the thought of capturing her first Pokémon. What had happened was a little unusual for a new trainer's first catch, but as Ash had said, a Pokémon's a Pokémon. 

She took out an empty Poké ball. As she held it, Ash noticed her hand tremble slightly. 

"It's OK Nessa, just throw it." 

Nessa did as she was told. The Poké ball flew towards the Nidorino, struck it, bounced off and hinged open. While still in mid-air, the Nidorino's body glowed pink and appeared to be sucked up by the Poké ball in a flash of light. The ball fell to the ground, wobbled once, twice, then stood motionless. The Nidorino was caught! 

"Yes!" exclaimed Nessa, jumping with glee. She picked up her prize, ran up to Ash and gave him a squeeze around the waist. She turned to Pikachu. 

"Pikachu," she announced happily, "we've caught us a new Pokémon!" 

"Pikachu!" replied her little friend with its one-word vocabulary. 

"A Nidorino's a tough Pokémon," Ash warned her, "so make sure you're firm with it." 

"OK, Ash. I'll try to remember that." 

"Now, how about looking for a Caterpie?" 

"That's a bug type," repled Nessa in disgust. 

"Sure. But you can raise it, and it'll grow into a Butterfree. Don't you like Butterfree?" 

"Well they look sweet, I guess. But I thought it was hard getting Pokémon to evolve." 

"It can be a lot of work, looking after them and training them, but they evolve when they're ready. Anyway, raising Pokémon's the best part. You get to know each of your Pokémon, what it's like, how well it does each of its attacks." 

Nessa listened to what Ash was saying. There was something about what he said, and more than that, how he said it. Something clicked in her heart. Getting to know each of her Pokémon...enjoying raising them...understanding each of them individually. Ash's enthusiasm infiltrated her mind and gripped her heart. It was as if a secret was revealed to her. Yet it was not something to keep secret, but something she felt like sharing with everyone. Her uncertainties departed. She felt ready to embark on the journey to become a Pokémon master. 

"Hey Nessa." Ash interrupted her thoughts. "I just realized, we better get back to the Pokémon Centre. I've got to pick up my Pokémon in time for my next match." 

"That's OK, Ash. Can we come back for a Caterpie tomorrow?" 

"Sure," Ash replied, and with that, they turned back towards Viridian City. 


	7. Ash Battles Blaine

_OK! Here's the climactic battle.  
Please have a read and let me know what you think!!  
No peeking ahead._

**Ash and Nessa**

**Chapter Seven -- Ash Battles Blaine**

Ash was extremely edgey while he waited for his second match to start. Did Blaine really have a surprise planned, and, if so, what? Nessa had full confidence in him, while he had his doubts. Strange, he thought. With Misty, it was often the other way around. But that was when he had Pikachu. 

Thinking of Misty changed his outlook. Misty was right, Pikachu wasn't his only Pokémon. He had spent years training and getting to know all his pocket monsters. Maybe he could do it if he tried his best. 

As Ash walked throught the entrance at one end of the stadium, he could see Blaine walk in through the other. He looked around. Again there was a good-sized crowd in the seats. He examined the grounds of the stadium. The terrain between him and Blaine had patches of sand and gravel, with the odd boulder here and there. There was a small fenced platform at each end of the stadium with two steps leading up. The ceiling was open and the clear blue sky helped to lift his spirits. 

The two contestants stepped onto their platforms. The audience's cheering and the charged atmosphere reminded Ash of all his victories over the past six years. "I'm going to win this," Ash resolved, "I know I am." 

_Ladies and gentlemen,_ the voice over the loudspeaker resounded, _have we got a match for you today. Long-time Cinnabar Island Gym Leader Blaine is battling the new, part-time Cerulean Gym Leader Ash Ketchum. Does Ketchum have what it takes to defeat an established pro?_

"Thanks for the encouragement," muttered Ash under his breath. 

An adjudicator entered the stadium and took his place. "This is a three Pokémon match," he announced in a calm, authorative voice. "Begin!" 

"Go Muk!" called Ash as he threw his first Poké ball. An unusual Pokémon appeared. It looked like a lump of sludge, with a horrible dirty colour and an unpleasant smell. In spite of these unfortunate qualities, Ash's Muk was an affectionate Pokémon and a dedicated and confident fighter. I don't know what Blaine's got planned, thought Ash, but Muk's _my_ secret weapon. 

Blaine released his first Pokémon. Another unusual creature appeared. It's glowing red body shimmered in its own heat. 

_Well, ladies and gentlemen,_ came the voice of the announcer, _the match has only just begun and the audience is already staring in amazement. Just what have these two trainers got planned for us today?_

Ash stood firmly, erect, his legs slightly apart, and pointed at the Magmar. "Poison gas!" he ordered. 

Meanwhile, Blaine was standing in a relaxed pose. "Magmar, fire punch!" he said calmly. 

Magmar ran towards Muk, pulling back its right front hand into a fist. As it advanced, Muk spurt out a dark smokey cloud towards Magmar's face. Magmar had too much momentum to evade the cloud and ran straight through it. 

"Keep going," Blaine called out. "Give it all you've got." 

"Roll with the punch," called Ash. 

Magmar's fire punch hit home, but Muk pulled back its flexible body at the point of impact. "Muuuk," it groaned, but was clearly able to withstand the punch. Magmar, on the other hand, immediately began to weaken from the effects of the poison. 

_The match is off to an exciting start,_ said the announcer. _The amazing Muk absorbed Magmar's fierce fire punch. So far Magmar has gotten the worse out of the first round._

Ash outstretched his arm with Muk's Poké ball in his hand. "Muk, return." 

Gasps and astonishment came from the audience as Muk re-entered its Poké ball. While Ash released another Pokémon, the announcer commented, _What an unusual move! A contestant has withdrawn a Pokémon after it's won the first attack. Just what is this young challenger's strategy going to be?_

Ash's Wartortle appeared in the stadium as Magmar returned to Blaine. 

"Leer," commanded Blaine to his Magmar. 

Magmar's eyes gazed into Wartortle's. Both Pokémon stood motionless, Magmar determined and Wartortle transfixed. 

"Don't look at Magmar," cried Ash. "Try a water gun!" 

By this time, however, Wartortle was weakening. The fierce glow of Magmar's white-hot eyes chilled Wartortle's spine, lowering its defenses and weakening its resolve. 

"Water gun!" repeated Ash. 

_What's this?_ the audience heard the announcer say. _Look's like Magmar is holding its opponent at bay, in spite of the effects of the poison. But how long can it last?_

"All right, Magmar," commanded Blaine, "another fire punch." 

No sooner than Magmar stopped its leer attack, it began its fearsome fire punch. Meanwhile, Wartortle shakily began to obey its master's command and shot a gush of water at Magmar. The fiery Pokémon was knocked back slightly as a sizzling burst of steam rose towards the sky. 

_Magmar is reeling from this last attack, ladies and gentlemen,_ said the announcer. _It looks like Ash Ketchum's unusual approach is working._

Magmar resumed its advance, but was not steady on its feet. The effects of the poison gas were taking their toll. Nevertheless, Magmar continued its forward drive, fist ready to strike when it was within distance of its opponent. 

"Don't let it reach you, Wartortle," Ash cried out. "Give it all you've got." 

Wartortle aimed again at its fiery foe, and unleashed as powerful a torrent of water as it could muster. The water struck Magmar with a sizzling sound, sending more clouds of steam into the air, but Magmar kept itself moving. 

_What stamina,_ commented the announcer. _Blaine's Magmar must be at a very high level to take this beating. How long can both Pokémon hold out?_

"Keep going," Blaine called out firmly. 

"Don't give up," encouraged Ash. 

Magmar's advance slowed. It started tottering. Inches away from Wartortle, it brought it's fiery fist forward. Wartortle ceased squirting water in order to dodge. Magmar missed its mark, but its momentum moved it forward. Unable to keep its balance, it fell down flat on its face. 

_Has the mighty Magmar been knocked out by Wartortle's water gun?_ asked the announcer. 

Magmar lay on the ground, the stadium by now a sauna of steam. As the air gradually cleared, Magmar's fallen form took shape. It remained stationary. 

"Magmar is unable to battle," announced the adjudicator. 

"Well done, Wartortle," complimented Ash. "Return!" Ash recalled Wartortle and released Muk again. 

_Well, ladies and gentlemen,_ said the announcer, _newcomer Ash has won the first round and has sent Muk into the battlefield again. Will he repeat the same strategy?_

Blaine looked displeased at his first loss. "Hmmm," he muttered, thinking hard. "Ash, let's see you beat this one." 

Blaine returned his fallen Magmar into its Poké ball and released his second Pokémon into the arena. A blazing flash of pinky red light solidified into a large, dog-like creature with long, reddish fur and a huge bushy tail. "Arc!" it barked. 

Ash wasted no time. "Muk, poison gas!" 

"Arcanine," Blaine called out at the same time, "agility!" 

_It looks like Ketchum is sticking to his strategy,_ commented the announcer. _Will he succeed this time or will Blaine be able to counter it?_

Arcanine took off like a rocket. Muk shot a spurt of poison gas, but it missed. Arcanine continued speedily around the stadium, making it difficult for Muk to aim. Muk shot another spurt of poison gas, but it missed again. 

"Take down," said Blaine. 

Ash had seconds to think. The Arcanine looked well trained--a take down would be likely to do just that to his Muk. But neither Ash nor his Muk could predict what direction Arcanine would strike from. 

_Ladies and gentlemen,_ came the announcers excited voice, _it looks like Blaine might succeed to counter Ketchum's tactics. Will Muk be knocked out?_

Ash thought swiftly. "Quick, poison gas all around you," he called. 

Muk quickly surrounded itself in a cloud of murky vapour. Then, as if out of nowhere, Muk was struck with enourmous force, forcing it to slide painfully across the gravel and to slam against the wall of the stadium with a muffled thud. 

"Muuuk!" it groaned deeply and collapsed into what looked like a puddle of grimey sludge. It quivered for a moment, and then stopped moving. 

"Muk is unable to battle," announced the adjudicator. 

_It's one down on each side,_ said the announcer. _But looks like Arcanine hasn't escaped unscathed._

On hearing the commentary, all eyes turned to Arcanine. It was panting and looking unsteady. Ash guessed that Muk's strategic move had worked, and Arcanine could not avoid breathing in the poison. That and the recoil from the take down would have left it easy to finish off. But he still had to be careful. Blaine's Pokémon definitely seemed strong, well-trained and at high levels. 

"Thanks Muk," Ash said softly as he returned his poison Pokémon to its Poké ball. "You've done your job." He sent out Wartortle again into the stadium. 

Blaine started looking worried. "Arcanine, bite attack." 

"Wartortle, stop it with hydropump!" countered Ash. 

As Arcanine leapt towards its opponent, Wartortle likewise jumped, withdrew into its shell, and spun around. Water started gushing from all the openings in its shell. The powerful stream of water struck Arcanine in the face and forced it to abandon its move. 

Blaine changed tactics. He had lost Magmar by trying direct contact attacks. He had to attack from a distance. 

"Flamethrower," he commanded. 

"Keep up the hydropump," Ash cried out, hoping Wartortle could hold out. It must be tiring by now. But at least so far it had avoided being directly hit. 

Arcanine raised its head, took aim, then spurted out as powerful a blast of flame as it was able. A huge fireball formed, aimed directly at Wartortle. 

Wartortle repeated its hydropump, the water dousing the flames before they were even close. Then the hydropump struck Arcanine again, this time knocking it down. 

"Take down," called Blaine, reversing his change of tactics. It was a desperate move, Ash realized, as it would knock out both Pokémon for sure. 

Arcanine got up, took a few steps, teetered, took another uncertain step, then collapsed. 

_Ladies and gentlemen, Ash's strategy has worked a second time! A water Pokémon has held out against a fire type until Muk's poison has had its effect. But without Muk, can Ash win the third round?_

The adjudicator's voice called out, "Arcanine is unable to battle. Blaine has one Pokémon left." 

_Blaine has only one Pokémon left,_ echoed the announcer. _Will it be another fire type?_

Blaine threw out his third Poké ball. The audience waited expectantly. What materialized took everyone by surprise. It was a floating black sphere with huge eyes and an evil grin, and surrounded by an eerie haze. 

Ash gasped. So this is what Blaine had planned. "Wartortle, this'll be tough," he said, "Are you ready?" 

"Tortle!" came the confident reply, Wartortle nodding its head at Ash. 

_Blaine's last Pokémon is a ghost type,_ came the announcement. _This match is becoming more interesting with each move. The audience is waiting in stunned silence to see what happens next._

"Hypnosis," said Blaine. 

Ash had to think quickly. "Wartortle, withdraw!" 

Wartortle drew its head, arms, legs and tail into its shell, which remained prone, rocking on the ground. Gastly floated quietly in mid-air, gazing intently at its opponent. 

_Many powerful Pokémon have been rendered powerless by the hypnosis attack of ghost types,_ commented the announcer. _Will Wartortle's withdraw be defense enough against this debilitating attack?"_

As Wartortle remained motionless, Blaine ordered, "Dream eater." 

_Dream eater is one of Gastly's most amazing attacks,_ continued the commentary, _causing psychic injury to the opponent and at the same time restoring health to the user. But it only works against sleeping Pokémon. We'll now find out if the hypnosis attack worked._

Ash could feel his heart pounding as both Pokémon remained motionless. The audience peered in suspenseful silence to see what would happen. The seconds seemed like minutes as all eyes were glued to the stadium. Whatever happens, I've still got Pokémon left, Ash reassured himself. I've got to keep my cool. 

Finally, after long, agonizing silence, Wartortle emerged unharmed from his shell. Ash breathed a sigh of relief, which was echoed by sounds from the audience. 

"Wartortle, bubble attack!" called Ash. 

Wartortle spat out a bubbly froth. It streamed forward and surrounded the spherical spectre, completely enveloping it. The Gastly struggled to get free, but the bubbles kept coming. 

"Gastly, dematerialize!" ordered Blaine. 

Immediately the froth began to settle to the ground, apparently leaving nothing behind. Suddenly, Gastly reappeared with its evil smile as Blaine smirked. Ash's heart sank as the realization struck him how hard it would be to defeat this final foe. 

It was Blaine's turn to issue a move. "Night shade!" he ordered, still smirking. 

"Water gun," called Ash, unsure of what to do. His face was frowning. Wartortle would now be tiring after already battling two other Pokémon. He wasn't sure it could withstand much more. Should he use his third Pokémon now and give Wartortle a rest? 

Before Wartortle could attack, Gastly's night shade struck. A beam of darkness drowned the daylight as the ghostly grin was hidden from view. Wartortle bent back in pain. Several seconds later, the stadium brightened again. The attack left Wartortle dazed, unable to move. 

That settles it, Ash decided. I'll recall it. But Ash had no time to act on his decision. Wartortle fell down, exhausted. Ash's earlier indecision had cost him. 

"Wartortle is unable to battle. Ash has one Pokémon left," called the adjudicator. 

_What a battle this has been,_ came the commentary over the loudspeaker as Ash returned Wartortle to its Poké ball. _Have the tables turned? Both contestants are down to one Pokémon each. Will Ketchum's last Pokémon have what it takes to defeat Blaine's Gastly?_

Ash hurled his remaining Poké ball. "Go Charizard!" he called as his six-foot high, fire-breathing monster appeared. My strategy gave me the lead, Ash thought. But now I'll have to change strategy if I'm going to win. I can't let Gastly attack Charizard, or I'll lose for sure. 

"Charizard," he called out, "keep flying straight at it and use your flamethrower." 

Charizard beat its powerful wings and dived straight at Gastly. When it was metres away, it sent forth a fearsome fire blast that engulfed the ghost. 

"Keep flying straight ahead," Ash yelled. 

Charizard kept flying, right through Gastly and out from behind it. 

Blaine was perplexed. He had never dealt with a tactic like that before. 

"Again!" called Ash. 

"Dodge it," called Blaine. 

Charizard continued this manoeuver within short range of Gastly from different directions. The floating Pokémon tried to swerve one way then the other, but Charizard was simply too adept at flying for Gastly to dodge it effectively. 

Ash's heart was pounding. Would his new plan succeed? 

_This is amazing,_ spoke the announcer, _Charizard is using its ghostly opponent's properties against it. Gastly can't aim at an opponent that's going right through it._

After several successive flamethrower attacks, Gastly was finally too weak to continue. Its dark spherical form descended to the ground, its eyes closed, its haze somewhat diminished. It refused to move. 

"Gastly is unable to battle," proclaimed the adjudicator. "Ash Ketchum is the winner!" 

On hearing the pronouncement, Ash was at first numb with disbelief. But then his feelings overwhelmed him, and he screamed for joy. He raced down from the platform while the audience clapped and cheered and gave Charizard a warm, big hug. 

_New gym leader Ash Ketchum has won an exciting victory over Cinnabar Island pro Blaine,_ shouted the announcer over the cheering crowd. _Unbelievable, ladies and gentlement! I have never seen a match like this before. Congratulations to the winner!_

Blaine aproached Ash at the centre of the stadium and offered Ash his hand. "I've got to give it to you Ash," he said. "I thought I was going to win there for a moment, but you succeeded in the end. Congratulations." 

"Thanks, Blaine," replied Ash, taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm sorry I've knocked you out of the competition." 

"Don't be sorry for me. It's time and old guy like me made room for someone fresh. Good luck, Ash. I hope you win." 


	8. Nessa Challenges Emily

_A short conclusion to finish the story off. I haven't received any comments:-( I guess that means the story was boring. Oh well, you win some, you lose some._

**Ash and Nessa**

**Chapter Eight -- Nessa Challenges Emily**

After the match, Emily found Ash to congratulate him. 

"Hi Ash," she called. "Congratulaions. I watched your match and I was really impressed. I've learnt a lot from just watching you." 

"Thanks. By the way, I hope your Dratini's OK." 

"It's bruised, but it'll be OK in a few days." 

"I hope you're not mad at me. I didn't mean for Bellsprout to be so rough. Sorry." 

"That's all right, Ash. I can tell that you really care about Pokémon." 

"Ash!" called a young voice. Ash turned and saw Nessa approach. 

"Ash, I told you you'd win! You're a great trainer." 

"So you've already got a young fan," remarked Emily. 

Ash looked a little embarrased. "Uh, Emily," he said, scratching the back of his neck with his left hand, "this is Nessa. She challenged me for a badge two weeks ago." 

"Nice to meet you, Nessa," said Emily. 

"Hi, Emily. Are you a Pokémon gym leader too?" 

"Yes. I'm the Tangelo Island Gym leader." 

"Can I battle you?" asked Nessa, looking eager and expectant. 

Ash and Emily looked at each other. 

"What, now?" asked Emily. 

"Why not?" asked Nessa hopefully. 

"Well...come to think of it, I can't see any reason why not," replied Emily. 

"They might let you use one of the stadiums in a little while," suggested Ash. "Emily, why don't you try and arrange something? I've got to take my Pokémon to the Pokémon Centre, but I'll be back right away." 

About half an hour later, Nessa and Emily found themselves in an empty stadium, with Ash adjudicating for the first time in his career. 

"Nessa and Emily have agreed to a one-on-one Pokémon battle," said Ash. "Begin now." 

The two competitors sent forth their chosen fighters. 

"I choose Charmeleon," called Emily. 

"Go Nidorino!" called out Nessa. 

The challengers ordered their first attacks. 

"Nidorino, horn attack!" ordered Nessa. Nidorino sized up its opponent and started to charge. 

"Flamethrower," called out Emily. Charmeleon got ready to fire. 

"Nidorino, dodge the attack," called Nessa. 

As Nidorino raced towards Charmeleon, Charmeleon spat out a burst of flame. Nidorino changed course in time and evaded the fiery attack. Then, without losing speed, it turned straight at its opponent again, lowered its head to level its horn, and struck Charmeleon. Charmeleon went flying, but righted itself in mid-air and landed on its feet. 

"Horn attack again," called Nessa. Nidorino took off again. 

"Charmeleon! Rage!" ordered Emily. 

Charmeleon evaded Nidorino's second charge. While Nidorino slowed momentarily to turn around, Charmeleon seized its opportunity. Its tail flame expanded to ten times its normal size. Between its open jaws formed a ball of flame that grew as it rolled around. Charmeleon looked fierce and dangerous. 

As Nidorino turned around to face Charmeleon once again, Nessa cried out, "Try and dodge the attack." Nidorino obediently ran to the side. 

Charmeleon aimed, taking into account Nidorino's speed and direction, and expelled a huge flaming fireball. Poor Nidorino didn't stand a chance. The blast met its mark, engulfing it, then dissipated. Nidorino's speed carried forward until it struck the side of the stadium, where it fell down with a grunt. 

"Nidorino is unable to battle," Ash exclaimed. "Emily has won the match." 

Nessa ran up to her Nidorino and gave it a big hug. "You really did well," she said comfortingly. "We'll keep practising, and one day, we'll win." 

Emily praised her Charmeleon for its performance and returned it to its Poké ball. Then she and Ash walked up to Nessa. 

"Nessa, that was great for Nidorino's first battle," remarked Ash. 

"That was a good try for a beginner," echoed Emily. "Maybe when you've had some more training, you can come to the Orange Islands and try out the gyms there," she encouraged. 

"Well, you guys," said Ash, "if you're interested, let's go out and celebrate my second victory today. And dinner's on me!" 

The trio walked out. In different ways, it had been a big day for each of them. 


End file.
